


Dramatis Personae

by mific



Series: The Atlantis Players [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Elizabethan Era, Community: romancingmcshep, Digital Art, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In England of 1595 the Black Death stalks the land like a Wraith, taking youth and years and lives at every hand.<br/>In the capital, Rodney McKay must outperform that upstart Will Shakespeare if the Atlantis Players are to make their fortunes. He must also contend with a growing attraction to John Sheppard, the new leading man hurriedly recruited to replace Sumner, lost in the last outbreak of plague.<br/>Can Rodney write the ultimate spectacle and please the queen? Will Sheppard's secret past be revealed, and will he get to fly?<br/>Will "Taylor", the troupe's boy, be unmasked? And what of the newly hired Ronon Dex, on the run from who knows what?<br/>No wonder Radek Zelenka, owner of the Atlantis Players, looks harried...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dramatis Personae

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the 2015 Romancing McShep festival. Part one of a two-part series - art in this one and the story to follow - ~~hopefully on February 14th~~ the story _is_ coming but it wants to be longer than I first planned so it's taking me a bit more time to finish.

Introducing the dramatis personae...

 

John Sheppard - the most dashing leading man in all London

 

Rodney McKay - playwright extraordinaire, inventor and general all-round genius

 

  

The old Queen Elizabeth, who's tasked Mr Woolsey with employing the Atlantis Players to mount a spectacle for her birthday...          

...thus giving the troupe's owner, Radek Zelenka, many a headache.

 

And what of the mysterious Mr Dex, not to mention Taylor, the youth hired to play female roles. He makes a convincing woman in wig and gown, perhaps _too_ convincing...

  

 

Will this motley crew be able to build McKay's ambitious apparatus to enable Sheppard to fly across the stage, amazing the audience and delighting the queen?

 

Will Sheppard leave McKay alone long enough for him to finish the script in time for the performance?

 "Rodney, leave off. Come to bed."  

"No! I must finish this thrice damned soliloquy or Radek will have me gutted!"

"I'll do a soliloquy in thy breeches..."  

"God's teeth! A more mangled wooing was ne'er......John!......mnnngh!"

"......'tis working?"

"Aye, thou intemperate, lust-addled rogue...oh, oh, prithee, John, _more_..."


End file.
